


Reunion

by knockoutmouse



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon: Henchperson is autistic, Henchperson is called Rory, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: Post season 3 (and therefore, season 3 spoilers--be warned).Fernald and Rory meet again after the events of season 3.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm totally planning on writing another post-canon fic that's more in depth, but for now, here's this super quick one)

Rory shivered in the gray, damp fog of Briny Beach. It was ominous, and worse, it was cold. 

They’d been cold a lot since they’d been apart from Fernald. Even if he had whispered to them, just before he’d slipped away from the rest of the troupe on the peak of Mount Fraught, “Do what you need to. I’ll catch up soon, I promise.”

That promise had kept them warm, figuratively speaking, during the frigid nights on the journey down the mountain and through the Hinterlands, back to the city. They’d replayed the words over and over in their head since their return--on the dark nights as they lay alone in bed, as they applied their makeup under the blazing lights of the theatre dressing room, as they’d sat in the back corners of shabby cafes, searching for any distraction. 

It had only been three weeks, but it felt like forever. Then, yesterday, they’d received the telegram: BRINY BEACH STOP MORNING STOP MEET ME STOP.

“Morning,” of course, was a very broad window of time, but they’d arrived at dawn, paced up and down the shore in the fog for what felt like hours, and no matter how many times they tried to think of Fernald’s words, the cold and damp and hopelessness had slowly seeped through. 

Then--

“Rory?”

They whirled around--they hadn’t even seen the figure approaching in the fog. And there was Fernald, in some sort of sailing uniform, and before they knew it the two of them were in each other’s arms, holding fast as if their lives depended on it. 

“I missed you so much,” whispered Rory. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come back.”

Fernald kissed them. “I’ll never leave you again, I swear it.”

“I love you,” said Rory. They kissed Fernald again, desperately, clinging to him. 

“I love you, too,” said Fernald. “I’ve been thinking of you constantly.”

“It almost doesn’t feel real,” murmured Rory. 

“It is,” Fernald assured them. “It’s also freezing out here. Let’s go on board so we can talk where it’s warm.”

“On board where?”

“It’s a long story,” said Fernald. “The short version is that I found my sister and stepfather, and their submarine, the _Queequeg_. And--a lot of other things happened. I’ll tell you all about it.” He stopped and turned to them. “I’m sorry, I haven’t even asked--what have you been doing?”

“Missing you, mostly,” said Rory. “Oh, and the troupe is working at a real theatre now. Everybody has been hoping you’d come back.”

“I’d like that. I’ll go see them soon,” said Fernald. “But first, I’d like to introduce you to my family.”

“Will they--will that be all right?” asked Rory uncertainly. “They won’t think I’m too--?” They gestured inarticulately, unable to find a suitable word. 

“If they took me back, then you have nothing to worry about,” said Fernald. “Trust me.”

Rory gave a small smile, and nodded, and the two of them walked arm in arm down the beach to the _Queequeg_.


End file.
